food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spaghetti/@comment-37070046-20181001143557
1:Warmth When I was summoned into this world, my Master Attendant had already returned to what I knew as “Home”. As a lost descendant of a rich family, it was by luck that he had returned to his family. Even though his mother was no longer around, his father was still around, so they were reunited, and he got to live the life of the rich. Perhaps it’s because of the life of poverty that he went through, and hence he got the most attention and care from the family. The best room, the best teacher, the most allowance, the most exquisite of foods. The dishes that he never dared to dream of to eat were all laid out on the table before him, for him to choose. Even the ink pens he used were embroidered with beautiful gemstones. When it came to the winter season, a maid could come and light up the fire in the heater. And his father would always hold onto his hands, gently comforting my Master Attendant who was not used to the life he was exposed to. The lives between the rich and the poor are indeed different. Even when it comes down to meals, there is a need for a certain sort of behaviour and a need for the use of cutlery, and my Master Attendant, who has never came into contact with cutlery, this was a struggle for him. But among this huge family, nobody would mock him. They would give him warm, comforting smiles, encouraging my unsettled Master Attendant. And standing by my Master Attendant, I tend to be affected by the people around him. After a busy day of studying, my Master Attendant would return to his room, lie on his warm, soft, bed, and he would chat with me. “Spaghetti, you know, even though our lives today may be different from the past, but there are some similarities.” “Between the slumps and here?” “Yes, it’s full of warmth.” My Master Attendant used to live in a worn down home. It’s a very worn down home. The cracked walls are unable to block out the cold winds, the broken roof was unable to block out the heavy rains. There was no blanket for cover, no food to fill the stomach, and no heater to warm the body. This would be nowhere close to be compared with the life he has today. But, when the cold winters came and food was scarce, an uncle, who is a neighbour of his, would share some of his saved up food with him. And when the heavy rains came, the lady, who is also another neighbour of his, would usher him into her home and share her blanket with him, who was shivering from the cold. A different kind of life, and yet it bears the same feeling of warmth. I silently listened to my Master Attendant reminiscence the past, and i tucked him into bed. Seeing his smile, I can’t help but smile too. “Alright, it’s time to get some rest. We’ll have to get moving tomorrow, we have some fallen angels to deal with.” “Okay.” I shut my Master Attendant’s door, I left his room, and headed back to my room to rest. The glass of warm, sweet, milk by the bed and the warm fire from the heater, it numbed my feelings and I willingly sank into the sensation of warmth. In that moment, I naively believed, that the world was as warm and as wonderful as I saw and heard.